1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture method and a mobile camera device thereof, and more particularly, an image capture method for capturing an image filtering off eye blink patterns and a mobile camera device utilizing the image capture method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional digital camera may be capable of supporting a smart camera shooting function by detecting occurrence of eye blinks or face smiles on a captured image.
However, the conventional digital camera is only capable of detecting whether eye blinks or face smiles occur on the image and still fails to efficiently capture an image having satisfying image presentation for a user of the conventional digital camera because the conventional digital camera is not capable of efficiently filtering the eye blinks off from the captured image or introducing face smiles on the captured image.